


Weathering the Storm

by beemotionpicture



Series: bee's Thor/Bruce Week 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcoholism, Canon, M/M, Thor/Bruce Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beemotionpicture/pseuds/beemotionpicture
Summary: Comfort in three acts.





	Weathering the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Comfort

“Banner! You have returned to your other form, so it seems,” Thor announced.

 

“Hm, yeah. The other guy’s taking a nap now.”

 

“Ah, yes, the Hulk,” Thor grinned at him. “He was most helpful during the battle. A fine ally, and a fearsome warrior.”

 

“Fear is a fine spur;” Banner said, idly. He did not look...altogether there. “—so is rage.”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Sorry,” Banner looked up at him, weariness obvious in his expression. “Just something I say to myself sometimes.”

 

Thor sensed that there was something that made Bruce uncomfortable about the Hulk, but he did not know what it was.

 

“Something...discomfits you about your other form?”

 

Banner let out an ugly sound, and it was the most truth he had let escape since Thor had met him. “To say the least.”

 

Thor looked at him with eyes that showed his age. Clasping a hand on Banner’s shoulder, he said, “I confess I do not know the nature of your burdens, Banner. But trust me when I say this: you are a good man. And I know so few of them.”

 

“...thank you, Thor.”

 

—

 

About a month after the Avengers got back together, Thor noticed something...odd.

 

Bruce—as Thor had been asked to refer to him—kept disappearing from the tower, and naturally Thor couldn’t help but be curious. Bruce was also  becoming more and more withdrawn, which was worrying not just because it would affect the team dynamic, but because he had endeared himself to Thor.

 

One day, while Bruce was slumped on the couch in the common room reading something, Thor decided to confront him about it.

 

“One man becomes wise by talking with another, but foolish by taciturnity.”

 

“...pardon?”

 

“It is something my father used to say,” Thor said, reminiscing.  “—and yet I am only now beginning to understand what he meant. Will you not allow me to listen, my friend?”

 

Bruce laughed at Thor’s earnestness, but it was soft and fond. “On Earth, we just say ‘a penny for your thoughts’.”

 

Thor hummed, grinning. “I see. Well, the sentiment remains the same.”

 

Bruce smiled wryly back at him. In his expression, Thor could read many things—wonder and shame, fear and appreciation. That he could read the man at all was a testament to how much their relationship had grown.

 

He sighed, and Thor allowed himself to feel relieved. Bruce held out the crumpled paper in his hand, and Thor found himself reading the following:

 

_Adult Children of Alcoholics: The Laundry List_

 

_We became isolated and afraid of people and authority figures._

 

_We became approval seekers and lost our identity in the process._

 

_We are frightened by angry people and any personal criticism._

 

_We either become alcoholics, marry them or both…_

 

Thor looked up and Bruce, and it would be a lie to say he _understood_ —because he did not, not at all. But he was willing to lend an ear, and _listen._

 

“I am here, friend, whenever you may need me.”

 

Bruce offered him a small but grateful smile.

 

—

 

Bruce and Thor were sitting just outside one of the training gyms, when they heard faint music coming from within.

 

Thor turned to smile at him. “You recognize this music?”

 

Bruce nodded. “Must be Natasha’s. It’s from _Swan Lake_. Betty and I saw it when we were at university.”

 

Thor inclined his head. He asked, “Swan Lake?”

 

“It’s ballet—like theatre, but with dancing.” Bruce smiled, but there was mirth in it.

 

“What is the matter?”

 

“No, it’s nothing.” Bruce shook his head. Then, he seemed to second guess himself. He continued, “ _Swan Lake_ is about a princess, Odette, who transforms into swan by the curse of an evil sorcerer.”

 

Thor sat quietly, listening.

 

“She turns back into a human every night, and meets a prince. She tells him that the curse can only be broken if someone swears to love her forever.

 

“During a ball, the prince meets the sorcerer’s daughter, Odile, who is transformed to look like Odette. Odile seduces him, and he proclaims to the court that he will marry her.

 

“Odette forgives the prince, but chooses to die rather than stay in that form forever,” Bruce finishes quietly.

 

Thor looked at him sadly. “And you, Bruce? Do you feel that way, still?”

 

Bruce swallowed, thinking about it.

 

“...no,” he said, finally. “Not really.”

 

Thor smiled. “I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [Thor-centric discord](https://discord.gg/4dahRt8), if anyone is interested in joining. This is an INCEST-FREE server.
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://beemotionpicture.tumblr.com).


End file.
